


Couldn't Deny You

by NohrianScum (OrderOfRevan)



Series: Noscu's Corriander Collection [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, I'm so sorry, LIke I swear to god I never write explicit stuff, Look what you guys made me do, Two Blocks of Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xander is something special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderOfRevan/pseuds/NohrianScum
Summary: A continuation of Embrace the Dark.After his proposal, Xander and Corrin make love to one another for the first time.





	Couldn't Deny You

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions for a particular au or another story idea let me know or send me message on my tumblr -- xandershair.

He could feel her body shaking, her hands on his chest betraying her emotions more than her expression ever could. She was warm against him, burning like a small fire, every shift and press she made sending a shiver up his spine, further compromising his composure.

If only she knew how much power she had over him.

Her breathy, nervous, ‘yes’ alone was enough to undo him utterly, his already frayed self-control finally snapping as he swallowed the last of her words with a hungry kiss. She melted against him, the fingers of one of her hands tangling into his hair and pulling his head closer leaving Xander little choice but to breathlessly follow her prompting.

Not that it was difficult when he wanted to devour her every sound like a jealous god, to keep her noises to himself. His entire body ached for her, longing stirring in the pit of his stomach as he broke the kiss, his thoughts scattered in her wake.

She looked thoroughly kissed, but not nearly enough for his liking, prompting him to lean forward to taste her again.He shivered as she groaned into his mouth, shifting to pull her into his lap, cupping her face to angle their kiss for their new position. Her hands wandered, restless and uncertain, her face reflecting the sentiment when she pulled away to stare into his face.

“Xander--” she breathed, trailing the balls of her fingers over his lips with a mystified expression on her face. “I don’t… I’m not sure what I want,” she admitted, shyly averting her eyes and reminding him how truly sheltered he had been in spite of how mature she seemed.

Even though there were embers in his stomach, churning and stirring old instincts to life, Xander could only cup her face, pressing feather light kisses against her cheeks and forehead. “I will ask for nothing more than you’re willing to give, little princess, but…” he chuckled, surprised at how husky his own voice had grown in spite of such brief kisses; had it really been so long? “You must know how much I _want_ you.”

“I…” she leaned her head against his shoulder and he felt her swallow before she exhaled against his neck, “I want you, too. So much that I don’t know what to do with myself. Where do I put my hands? How do I…?”

Xander pulled back, soothing his hand over her hair, taking great pains to gentle his expression. He had difficulties appearing as anything other than what he was now that he had changed himself for Nohr, but he wanted to show her his neck, to bare his soft underside to her.

Pressing their foreheads together, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of her breathing. “Do you trust me, Corrin?”

“With my life,” came the response, unhesitating.

“Then I ask only that you trust me in this, as well.”

She nodded and he smiled, pulling them both to their feet and prompting her to follow him to his bedroll, which at this point was more of a pile of blankets and pillows spread over a makeshift futon. Carefully, he stepped backwards, lowering them both back onto their knees, watching her face the entire time, searching for any outward signs of fear.

Corrin only followed, dragging him by his lapels into another long kiss as he slowly lowered her to her back, caging her underneath him with his arms. Xander closed his eyes, feeling the way her lips pressed to every bit of skin she could reach, eagerly fumbling with his cravat, cheering when she managed to untie the knot.

Supporting his weight on one hand, Xander reached out to the buttons down the front of her shirt, smiling at the flush that rose up her cheeks to the tips of her delicately pointed ears. She stared up at him, wide red eyes filled with a longing and admiration that made him feel more handsome, more wanted, than he had ever hoped to feel.

“You are precious,” he muttered, bowing his head to suck and kiss a line down her neck, tugging the fabric away to expose more of her. “Please, Corrin,” Xander said, skimming his nose over her collarbone, “let me show you exactly how much I adore you.”

Her fingers stalled, trailing down the starched collar of his shirt as she worried her lips between her teeth. Her flushed face was now a pink more intense than her hair and he found himself wondering how far down her blush traveled and what sorts of noises she might make when he touched her. Would she be quiet, breathy, so loud that he had to muffle her cries with kisses? Would she writhe and arch underneath him? Cry his name when she came?

The thoughts sent a shiver up his spine and stoked the fire in his gut, trousers growing tighter, Corrin eliciting a gasp from him when she impatiently began to rip open his shirt. One of the buttons popped, hitting the canvas behind them and prompting a laugh from Xander. He shook his head as he grasped one of her trembling hands. “It’s not a race, little princess.”

She began to move more slowly, small, calloused hands skimming his shoulder, traveling down his chest. Her touches were light, reverent, and he shuddered, shrugging out of his vest and jacket and tossing them to the side, immediately pressing close to her body to kiss her once more.

This time, though, he didn’t pause.

His fingers quickly found her buttons once more, pulling her shirt from her slacks and rubbing his hands teasingly up her sides. Corrin’s hands slid down his back, her fingers grasping him for leverage as she pressed into his touch, eyes flickering closed as he pressed open mouthed kisses across her collarbone and over the swell of her breasts.

It took some maneuvering, but he managed to wrap his arms around her torso, finding the clasps to her bra. Grateful that he’d let himself be dragged into sexual escapades in the past, he tossed the black fabric away, leaning back to admire the view -- HIs perfect bride, the future Queen of Nohr. Pale skin, narrow shoulders and wide hips, large breasts, full lips and soft features, her strong hands splayed wide on his back and traveling lower.

“What are you waiting for?” She asked, her voice breathless as she grasped his ass firmly, prompting a hiss from between his teeth.

Shaking his head, he reached up with one hand and pulled his circlet from his hair, clicked his tongue at her playfully, and placed it aside to lick a trail between her breasts. He grip on him only tightened, his body shifting as he pressed his thigh between her legs, offering her a small smile before engulfing one one of nipples with his mouth. Slowly, he pressed his thigh against her core, glancing up at her as he placed his weight on one arm, using his free hand to massage her other breast, thumb slowly circling her nippple.

She drew in a shuddering breath, her eyes going wide, pupils swallowing the red in them as she pressed against his thigh to grind against his leg. Her reactions goaded him on even though he desperately wanted to be touched, scraping his teeth gently against her skin as he pulled his mouth away. Shifting, he skimmed his nose along her skin, burying his face in the juncture between her neck and shoulder, sucking gently as he reached between them them to unfasten the button on her trousers.

His chance was snatched away when she pulled back, quickly shucking her trousers and boots off and tossing them somewhere before she reached for him. Before he truly knew what had happened, she was cupping him through his pants and he was arching into her touch, driven mad by the sudden images that flashed through his mind.

Corrin on her knees, her lips red and raw with her mouth around him.

Corrin, legs wrapped around him as he thrust inside of her, moaning and writhing as she tried to thrust back.

Corrin riding him.

Corrin utterly consuming his senses until there was nothing in the world but the two of them, the war fading away into nothing more than an unpleasant memory.

“Gods,” he groaned, scraping his teeth down her neck, the press of her hand growing more insistent at the sound of his voice, not quite painful. “Little princess, _please_ \--”

The word seemed to make her freeze, hand pressed into him enough that he had to fight not to shift his hips against her palm just to feel a sense of release. Swallowing, he pulled away from her completely, pulling his boots off with an efficiency he had scarcely managed.

Propped up on her elbows she watched him for a moment, then sat up and pulled her hair from its fastenings, quickly untangling her thick braid. He watched her, even as he managed to pull his pants down over his painfully straining cock, her pale pink hair cascading over her naked torso quite the sight to behold.

Refusing to hesitate any longer, he pulled her to his body the moment he had managed to free himself from his trousers, pressing their bodies together as he hungrily kissed her. Hands more bold, she slipped them between the fabric of his smallclothes and grasped his ass firmly in both hands as she pulled him back down on top of her.

Xander followed with little prompting, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth as he reached between them with one hand to help her kick off her own smallclothes. He could feel her shiver as she moved one of her hands to trace the scars that lined his shoulders and chest, her touch gentle and admiring, though her expression had turned shy.

Pressing gentle kisses to her temple, Xander rubbed her hip reassuringly with his hand, feeling her relax again mere moments later. He ghosted his hand across her stomach, touching the inside of her thigh, tracing soft shapes on the muscle there as he pressed his face into her neck and tried to calm his own breathing.

“I need you to relax,” he said softly. “I’m going to put my fingers inside of you.”

“ _Yes_ ,” she rasped, grasping his face and pulling him into a long, hungry kiss. “Xander, **_please_ ** , I need to feel you.”

His hand drifted upwards brushing the wet curls between her legs, gratified to see how wet she’d become for him.

Still, he could do better.

Running his fingers along her slit, he rubbed his thumb over her clit, letting his body remember what it wanted to do to her. Carefully, he pressed a single finger inside of her and felt her tense around him, his throat growing tight at the feeling of her body around any part of him.

“Xander,” she moaned, the fingers of one of her hands tangling in his hair as he began to thrust his finger slowly in and out of her, experimentally curling it towards him.

He was rewarded with another vocalization, the hand braced on his back slipping lower. His little princess was desperate, and the sight prompted a groan from his own lips as he resisted the desire to grind against her like he was in heat.

“I love you,” he whispered against her skin as he felt her loosen around him, pushing another finger inside of her. “I love you. I will always love you.”

“I--” She cut herself off with a groan, her eyes on his face, hand tangled in his air holding his head in place. “Xander --” She managed, her voice shaking. “Good. So good! Oh gods... Gods, I --”

Wetter.

She was getting wetter, the movements of her hips growing desperate, more erratic, as she pressed up against him. He could feel her breasts against his own chest, her body slick with sweat, the futon beneath them creaking ever so slightly, the scent of her overwhelming him.

Another time, he told himself, he’d bury his head between her legs just to taste her, to see her face as she looked down at him. But he didn’t want to overwhelm her right now, not when she admitted to her own lack of experience, not when it had been so long for him and it was taking everything he had not to rip off his own smallclothes and take her this instant.

“I love you!” she finally managed, her voice so beautiful and sultry that he couldn’t help but devour the noise as he slipped a third finger inside of her.

She continued panting and moaning into his mouth, grasping his ass even harder as she tried to push her towards him. Corrin was always so impatient, and he had to admit that it was getting unbearable for him, too. He was so hard, almost painfully so, and he wanted nothing more than to replace his fingers, to push inside of her. Twin lusts warred inside of him, this need battling the desire to draw it out as long as possible just to savor her every cry and groan of pleasure.

His need won out when she bit his bottom lip and bucked her hips up into his hand.

After all, they would have the rest of their lives to draw things out.

She was going to be his precious wife, his through and through.

As he was hers.

Pulling his fingers out, he put them in his mouth just to tease and taste her, leaning back to push his smallclothes down with his other hand. She watched, staring at him when he came free, her eyes flickering back to his face with a look of embarrassment etched into the curve of her brow, though there was no worry or hesitation.

“Can I…” she began, swallowing before trying again. “Can I touch you?”

Xander blinked, then smiled, chuckling as he nodded.

He couldn’t help but wonder if he should feel more ashamed about this, but when she got up on her knees and reached out to grasp him, his mind went white with static. Breath hissing out through his mouth, he reached down to guide her hand, only able to concentrate on the steady jolt of pleasure each stroke sent through his stomach and the blush on her cheeks.

Xander pressed their foreheads together, his eyes closing as he rolled his hips into her touch as she grew more confident with each stroke. His mouth parted, he licked his lips, grasping her wrist when he grew close to climaxing, not wanting this to be over quite so soon.

Opening his eyes, he guided her arm around his neck, lost momentarily in the way she felt pressed against him. Once more, he lowered them both back onto the blankets, gently urging her to spread her legs for him, her movement fluid and void of hesitation. Her trust touched him in a way he could explain, deep affection swelling in his chest as he lovingly brushed his fingers over her lips.

“Are you ready, little princess?” he asked, helping her wrap her legs around him.

She nodded, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she gave him the most sultry look he had ever seen on a woman’s face.

He had never felt so wanted.

Taking a breath, Xander swallowed, taking pains to align himself with her entrance before pushing inside. Unable to stifle his groan, he was careful to watch her face, her eyes going wide, mouth falling open in an ‘o’, though she didn’t seem to be in any pain.

He certainly wasn’t.

She was…

Gods above, so hot, so wet, her muscles contracting around him, practically pulling him further inside. It was all he could do to restrain himself, knowing that her enjoyment could only increase his own, that all this effort would reward them both, in the end.

“Let me…” he began, his own words stuttering as she ground her body against his, chest rumbling with his groans. “Never… Nevermind.”

Wasting no more time, he thrusted several times experimentally, trying to find an angle that would suit them both. Reaching down, he grasped her hips with one hand, helping to angle her upward as he supported his own weight on the other. Corrin’s grip on him tightened when he thrust again and she cried out, and he --

He _felt_ her.

Her entire body shook, her insides greedily providing both resistance and easy passage as he moved inside of her. The feeling of her was too much, too perfect, and when she begged him to go faster he gladly indulged them both. It didn’t take him long to completely lose himself to her after that, awash in every detail of her body, caught in the way her thighs quivered as they were hooked around his waist, adrift in the way her voice sounded and how she pressed kisses to him with delirious, feverish, passionate, affection.

“Xander!” She called out, her voice in the throes everything he had ever imagined it would be, chanting and moaning about how much she loved him, about how he was so _good_ , and --

“Close,” he managed, wanting so badly to make her come that it nearly felt like a compulsion.

Sloppily, their teeth clacking together, he kissed her and pushed her farther into the blankets surrounding them. He loved her, loved her so much, and it was with those thoughts racing through his mind that he slipped his arm from around her hips to rub insistently at her clit.

His princess made noises then the likes of which he had never heard, strands of pink hair clinging to her sweaty face as her entire body arched as she threw her head back. But a moment later, he felt her body convulse around his still-thrusting cock and she desperately pressed his head into her shoulder, holding him there as her cries filled his ears.

He grasped her hips, his thrusts growing erratic as he panted into her neck, his pleasure finally reaching the breaking point. It was her name on his lips as his mind went blank and he came, a burst of intense pleasure washing over his already over sensitized body, leaving him boneless as he pulled out of her.

They were a sweaty mess, a complete sweaty mess, and he fully intended to deal with it, but…

But her arms reached out for him, and he couldn’t deny her.

He could never deny her anything.


End file.
